A liquid crystal panel, as an important component of a liquid crystal display, includes a color film substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a sealant is coated around the liquid crystal panel. The process of cell-forming operation of a liquid crystal display panel generally includes the following steps: first, crystal liquid is injected to a color film substrate or an array substrate using one drop filling (ODF for short) method, and then the color film substrate and the array substrate are packaged through aligning and snapping them with each other in a vacuum to form a cell (cell aligning). Specifically, first, a motherboard comprising multiple regions in each of which a substrate (e.g. array substrate) is provided is placed on a platform provided with bearing pillars for bearing substrates, and each bearing pillar corresponds to one liquid crystal dropping spot on the substrate. The liquid crystal in a liquid crystal dropping nozzle is dripped to a liquid crystal dropping spot on the substrate in a droplet form by using the one drop filling method. The motherboard is taken down after finishing dripping liquid crystal onto the substrate, and the sealant is coated around the other substrate (e.g. color film substrate). Then, the substrate with liquid crystal dripped thereon is placed below, while the other substrate coated with the sealant is turned upside down and placed above. Finally, in a vacuum environment, the two substrates are aligned and snapped with each other and packaged into a whole, which is subsequently cut into separate liquid crystal substrates according to respective display regions, thus basically forming crystal panels.
There exist some problems in the existing one drop filling method. For example, impact force will be applied to the alignment film on the substrate when liquid crystal is dripped onto the substrate by using the one drop filling method, which may result in display non-uniformity phenomenon (Drop Mura) in the area of the substrate with liquid crystal dripped thereon. In addition, as for the dropping spots in the middle of the substrate, liquid crystal in the dropping spots cannot spread out quickly due to the large size of the liquid crystal panel, as a result of which, some undesirable phenomena such as bubbles occur in liquid crystal. An existing improved way is to increase the number of liquid crystal dropping spots and decrease the liquid crystal amount of each dropping. However, this may only achieve limited improvement, in addition, the precision is hard to control, and the time required for injecting liquid crystal is increased. Furthermore, in the rim of the liquid crystal panel, it is possible that the sealant has not yet entirely coagulated, and therefore, ion impurities in the sealant may go into liquid crystal when the liquid crystal spreads to a position where the sealant is located after cell aligning, resulting in contamination in the liquid crystal. Accordingly, the normal display of a display device formed by such liquid crystal panel will be badly impacted, for example, deficient image or deficiency in the edge may occur in a display screen. The existing improved method, on one hand, requires increasing the distance between the liquid crystal dropping spots and the sealant as much as possible, and on the other hand, requires solidifying the sealant as quickly as possible. Such method works for large-size liquid crystal panels, however, for small-size liquid crystal panels, there is great possibility that the dripped liquid crystal may quickly contact with the sealant and then be contaminated due to the limited distance between the liquid crystal dropping spots and the sealant.